goatsquidfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimax Fire
NAME: 'Ultimax Fire' is what he is known by, true name is Emanuel Cross ABILITIES: Can completely control fire, at peak performance up to a mountainous scale; Can choose to be in a solid form, a plasma form, or a superposition of both; Immune to fire damage; Highly Resistant to water, emotion manipulation, ice, temperature, mind control; High endurance, strength, accuracy; Can empower things with fire (empower weapons, projectiles, Pip, etc.); Can make fire into attacks and defensive formations (giant fire fist, fire walls, etc.); Weapons mastery; Extremely patient; High intimidation and/or charm if he so chooses; Can fully understand morse code; WEAKNESSES: Very ambitious; Travels slowly; Can get violently angry at certain things; Magnetism to an extent; Kids; BACKGROUND: The man called Ultimax has wandered various realms for approximately 30 years. Emanuel "Ultimax" Cross grew up on a planet known as Triat, where he was raised by his two mothers. At the ripe age of 26 (in Triat years), children of the planet journey to a tower where their fortunes are told by the Grandest Pubob (a giant statue of one of the planet's animals). Once Cross reached 26 in age and met with the Grandest Pubob, he was struck by lightning and gained his powers. His fortune was "do what you know you wish to." Several days after this reading, Cross set out on his space journey in a spaceship gifted to him on his 25th birthday to understand his powers and help various realms with powerful problems. On one of the missions he took, he found a fast friend in Pip Johnson, now his "bestie." Ultimax has gotten his name due to a fan of his work hearing him scream out his signature move's name in combat and mistaking it for his actual name. SIGNATURE MOVE(S): Ultimax Fire - Super-hot fire floods out of Cross in all directions, and if the fire makes contact with who Cross wishes to attack, it engulfs them completely. Others are left unharmed. �� NAME: Pip Johnson ABILITIES: Can be light as a feather or the weight of an entire jet plane depending on who it deems worthy; Extremely high speed depending on its mood (Max Speed Mach 640, True Max Unknown); Weapons Mastery (Has 46 different weapons equipped); Expert in strafing; High resilience to environmental factors; Immunity to mind manipulation, poison, emotional manipulation, rust, jammers, age, and starvation; Very logistical; Can communicate through morse code; WEAKNESSES: Cold slows down Pip's speed significantly; Very low ambition; Limited Flight Time; Not understood; Small; BACKGROUND: On one of Cross's missions he had to infiltrate and destroy an underground cultist organization. The cultists were trying to create a new life form by performing a ritual they have developed to impart their wishes (of destruction) into a cursed vase. Cross dispersed the cultist organization before their ritual could finish completely. After he dispersed the group, Cross continued to explore their hideout, stumbling upon the room where the ritual took place. Cross was drawn to the vase and touched the outside of it, which resulted in a bright glow coming from inside the vase, and shortly after the vase crumbled. Afterwards, Pip Johnson emerged from the vase. Why Pip has taken its form upon being brought into existence, is unclear. After this, Pip stuck by Cross's side. Pip attempted to communicate to Cross in morse code using its front "window," but to no avail. Cross, several days after figuring out that Pip was trying to communicate, learned morse code. SIGNATURE MOVE(S): GALACTIC Cannon - Pip focuses 19 of its most powerful laser-based weapons onto a single point, using a 20th weapon (a reflector that concentrates light heavily) to focus and unleash an enormously powerful energy beam. It "vrr"s very loudly while doing so. TEAM SIGNATURE: Solar Flare - Cross grabs onto Pip, engulfs Pip in his plasma form, and Pip charges at high speed into the target. Cross unleashes an immense amount of fire as they charge. Does a bit of recoil damage to both Pip and Cross.